E V E R L A S T I N G A star wars Fan fic
by tinkerair
Summary: After 5 years, Alyssa Valsari has been with her master, ready to become a Jedi Knight. She still has feelings for her Master, Anakin Skywalker, but she doesn't know what he would think of it. What will happen when she tells him? Please read and comment!


Set 5 years after Truthful…

**E V E R L A S T I N G **

Set 5 years after Truthful…..

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…..

The Jedi temple crumbled to the feet of the Sith lords. Resistance was futile as the ships landed on worlds everywhere in the galaxy. The Emperor had risen. The Empire was in control. The Republic has ended, due to lack of failure in finding the final Sith Lord. Emperor. As known as Darth Ceadus.

"Go!" Anakin yelled across the room to me. I turned around. I still had small feelings for him. I was Alyssa Valsari. I knew I was better than this. "We will not leave without you!" Padme shouted, turning to me for reassurance. With a head nod, I stared at Anakin. He was holding Obi-Wan Kenobi over his shoulders. "He passed out during the aggressive negotiations. Now go!" He said sternly. He glanced at me but quickly turned. I ran smiling. Anakin looked over his shoulder as he ran. He saw a familiar figure, one of a woman. He stopped and looked closely. "Mom?" He said nervously. He ran over to her, laying Obi-Wan on the ground. "Anakin…." She said softly. "I- I love…." Anakin stared quietly as he held her to his face. "Mom. Mom no! Mom don't do this! MOM!"

"Mom?" Anakin woke up, his eyes wider than they have ever been. I walked over to him, and looked at him. "You had a nightmare." I said. I can recognize things better. I was only 17 when I was a Padawan learner. Now I was 22. And ready to become a Jedi Knight. Anakin was 25, but he looked no different. He still had his hair brushed down in the back, and his smiles. Oh his smiles. I came out of my little trance, and saw Anakin looking at me, trying not to laugh. "What?" I asked curiously. "I can read your mind. So thank you. And your smiles aren't bad." He said chuckling. Then I remembered. Padme.

I had been grieving over the loss. The loss of Anakin, he was always with Padme. I let out a deep sigh. I had met a boy, the same age as me. His name was Luke. Luke was very nice, and always wished me luck with training. I never had really thought about him until today. I smiled. Plans are always good to have…..

After my trainings with Anakin I walked through the halls casually looking for Luke. The plan was to make Anakin jealous. "Luke!" I said cheerfully. "Oh hi Alyssa. How did training go today?" He said, closing his holonet. "Oh just the same old same old. How are you and Master Windu doing?" I said looking into his ocean blue eyes. "Wonderful."

Anakin walked around the corner. "Alyssa?" He said. Plan was working out perfectly! "Anakin! Hi! This is my friend Luke." I said turning and smiling at Luke. Luke returned the favor as he moved the hair out of his face. "Pleased to meet you." Anakin replied with a smile. I glanced at him and looked in his eyes. I looked at my watch. It was getting late, so I said bye and headed off for my room…

I took out my holonet and read the news. Empire takes over Wookie world Kashyykk. Sigh. Is that all that ever happens? I turned off holonet and took out my diary. "Dear Diary, today is like every other day. The Empire is still in control. I still have feelings for my master, that's nothing new. Except there is someone. Luke. Luke is really sweet and always talks to me. He's training to become a Jedi like me. I really hope I can…." I heard the door open. I quickly threw my diary under my bed. "Alyssa, you hungry?" Anakin asked walking into the kitchen. "Um sure.." Wow. Anakin had never offered to make dinner before. Was this a sign? "We have green stuff, and purple mush, and I'm not sure what this brown stuff is…." I stared at the food with disgust. "Um. Maybe I should just order take out." Anakin looked up and nodded. "Good Idea."

The sun rose over the hills of Naboo. I gently opened my eyes and walked to the fresher. Yawn. Me and Anakin both had a new job today. It was at a local cantina. We only got a job there because there were signs of the dark side. I washed off and dressed in normal clothes. Can't be seen in a cantina looking like a Jedi!

Anakin opened the Cantina door for me (Aww!) and I walked in. It looked like your regular Cantina: A bar area, music, dancers, and of course very drunk aliens. "Welcome to Tun Tun Cantina. The only Cantina in Naboo. What can I get you two?" A worker asked. "We're here for our first day. I'm Anakin Skywalker, this is Alyssa Valsari." Anakin said. "Ah yes. Alyssa, come with me. Anakin, go to Pedro's office in the back." Here we go. We walked into a room with a lot of clothing. Misty, the worker, handed me a sparkly black mini skirt with a sparkly black tank top. "Welcome waitress Alyssa. You start tonight." I tried to smile. "Thank you." Misty left the room and I tried the clothing on. I didn't look half bad!

That night we started. I waited on tables while Anakin sang. He was actually a really good singer, to my surprise. He sang an original song, called "Who knew?"

"You took my hand, you showed me how. You promised me that you'd be around. Uh huh. That's right. I took your words and I believed, in everything you said to me, uh huh. That's right. If someone said count your blessings now, for they're long gone. I guess I just didn't know how, I was all wrong. But they knew better, but you said forever! And ever, Who knew. I'll keep you locked in my head, until we meet again. And I won't forget you my friend. What happened? Who knew."

The crowd applauded and cheered. I smiled while I was trying to move with two plates. I lost my balance and tried not to yell when I fell. When I got back up the stage's spotlight was on me. Everyone was laughing. I couldn't contain it, I ran into the back of the cantina.

"Alyssa!" Anakin echoed through the cantina. He jumped off the stage and looked around. He went to the back door. "Obi Wan? Yes It's Alyssa. Can you please come get me in your speeder? I really need to talk to someone. Ok thank you Master Kenobi." I closed my holonet and stood up. I looked at the moon. The door behind me opened. "Anakin I don't want to talk. So please, just save it." He leaned in closer. "Alyssa. Don't let them bother you. Everyone there is probably so drunk that they wont even remember they're name in the morning." I wiped a tear. I had been humiliated. I never wanted to go in there again.

I sat in my room alone. Tears filled my eyes ready to burst. "Your not alone. Together we stand. With me by your side, you know I'll take your hand. When it gets cold, and it feels like the end, there's no place to go. You know I won't give in." Anakin! I ran and hugged him. "Don't give in Alyssa. Please don't, it's the path to the dark side."

"Maybe we can hang out sometime Lea. If you want to. I know your busy with your politics and such." Chatted on Luke to Princess Lea. She smiled deeply. "I would love to Luke." He smiled. "Great! Then maybe I will see you in a few days?" Great. My plan was just squashed. I wish this hadn't happened. "Alyssa, hi. This is Princess Lea. Lea this is Alyssa." I bowed and tried to smile. "Wonderful to meet you." Second try is the charm!

"I don't believe this. I don't believe her. I thought- I thought wrong!" Anakin echoed throughout our apartment. "Anakin?" I said softly. He turned to look at me, grieving. "Padme has been with Obi-Wan. All along. He has broken the Jedi code!" Anakin said with tears in his eyes. "Anakin, are you jealous?" I needed answers and I needed them now. "Jedi aren't jealous." He said turning away. "Jedi aren't all powerful. Everyone is jealous sometimes." He shook his head no. "I'm a Jedi. I _know _I'm better than this!"

"Anakin I have to talk to you." I said with a gulp. "Sure Padawan. What is it?"

"Um. I have to tell you this because everyday it grows stronger. And I grow to..

Like you more." I said closing my eyes. "You like me? Padawan that is against the code we can't possibly-" I turned to him in anger. "What about you and Padme. You two fell in love, until she broke your heart by going with Obi-Wan." I said sternly. I shook my head and walked outside on the streets of Naboo. Rain dripped off my hair as I lifted up the hood on my cloak. I didn't have anywhere to go, but I kept walking.

I heard footsteps behind me. Someone was following me. I started to run as I reached out with the force. Sith! "Stop Jedi!" I turned around to see Boba Fett! "No!" I ran as fast as I could until I saw two huge droids in front of me with built in guns. I took out my light saber and was ready. "Don't move Jedi." Looking around and out of breath, I had no other choice than to give up.

"Alyssa I said I was sorry! You have to come out and talk to me sometime!" Anakin yelled through the apartment. He turned on holonet. "Bounty Hunter Boba Fett on loose in Naboo. Naboo is on lockdown until he is found. Reporters are saying he has a hostage: A girl with straight blonde hair, Jedi uniform, not any taller than the hunter." Anakin's mouth was wide open with shock. "Alyssa!" He yelled as he ran to his speeder. Now all he had to do was find where she was.

"Let me go!" I said hesitating. He walked with my arm in his and through me into the luggage compartment. "Don't make a noise, or you won't see daylight." Boba Fett said cruelly. I had no other choice. I just hoped Anakin would find me! I reached out with the force.

"_Anakin?"_

"_Alyssa! Where are you?"_

"_I'm somewhere on Boba Fett's ship, in the luggage compartment I think."_

"_All right. Stay where you are, don't try to fight. I will be there soon."_

I opened my eyes and sighed. "All because of my fears."

"You think she is to follow the chosen one?" Master Windu asked Yoda. Luke leaned in closer by the council room's door. "Clouded her future is. Unsure of herself she is." Yoda said. Luke wondered about Alyssa as they talked. Was she a Sith?

I sat on the floor silently. I concentrated and slowly started to meditate. The feeling was cold. I felt cold. I couldn't break out of the trance. Something was wrong. I tried opening my eyes but their was no use. I gulped.

"_Anakin_…" My mind called out.

"_Save me_…._from the nothing_… _I've_…" Everything blacked out.

Anakin drove aggressively on his speeder. He was determined to find the Jedi. _"Don't let your personal feelings get in the way. You will be expelled from the Jedi order!" _Anakin remembered his old master Anakin saying that to him when he was in love with Padme. Padme had been with Obi-Wan all along. And he had mistaken her for that. It was so hard for him to trust anyone anymore. He could barely trust himself anymore. He didn't know who he was.

Anakin found Boba Fett's ship crashed on the sandy planet of Tationne. He ran to the ship and looked around worried. He reached out with the force. He couldn't feel Alyssa. "Oh no!" He yelled running into the ship.

Alyssa lie still on the ship's floor. Her eyes were closed and her body was completely relaxed. A tear shed from Anakin's eye. He looked down at her. She slowly woke up. "Anakin." She said weakly. "It all…happened… so fast." Anakin gulped. "I can't… I can't make it any… longer. I…" She said before her head slowly fell to the ground. "No. Alyssa don't do this!" Then Anakin realized it. His dreams. They were not of his mother. Alyssa was the girl. Anakin looked up in horror. His mouth was wobbling and his eyes were filled with tears.

" I watched you, fast asleep. All I fear means nothing. In you and I, there's a new land. Angels in flight. My sanctuary, my sanctuary yeah. Where fears and lies, melt away, yeah. What's left of me, what's left of me…" Anakin sang silently to Alyssa. "My heart's a battle ground, You show me how to see. That nothing is whole and nothing is broken. In you and I there's a new land. Angel's in flight. My sanctuary, my sanctuary yeah. Where fears and lies, melt away. What's left of me, what's left of me now….."

Special thanks to MileyCs1fan4ever for starting the idea and working with me! Also thanks to Zolleen on youtube for introducing the final song to me!


End file.
